Cazando al pequeño gato negro
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Kagami un joven actor y hombre leopardo encuentra a un lindo gatito negro al cual molestar y con el cual siente una gran compatibilidad en la cama. Tal vez esto no solo fue un juego... Aprende esto Shingo, no puedes escapar de las garras del leopardo
1. Chapter 1

Buenas~ últimamente me ha venido la inspiración para hacer algo de esta serie~ asi que bueno... espero que os guste y sus opiniones o cosas que os gustaría ver ^^

* * *

-Ahoga un bostezo, nada más levantado sentía un tanto de frio en la cama moviendo su mano buscando el cuerpo ajeno, no encontrándolo, abriendo sus ojos, mirando por la habitación sin encontrar a nadie.-

Que gato más travieso…-suspira alzándose de la cama, dejando ver su cuerpo atlético, era un actor por lo que tenía que cuidarse, ya que sino su carrera seria corta, su mano se deslizo en su cabello de un color por común, se movía a darse una ducha rápida tenía una escena que grabar para su siguiente película. Abrió el agua caliente dejándola caer sobre su cuerpo, tomando algo de jabón para lavarse, suspirando al notar un leve escozor en su espalda, llevo su mano derecha a acariciar la zona, sonriendo por el hecho de recordar aquella noche- espero que hoy no se escape de nuevo, siempre lo pasamos bien…-murmuro poniéndose manos a la obra puesto que no quería llegar tarde.

Por otro lado, en cierta distancia al anterior un chico de cabellos negros estaba durmiendo en su futon a pierna suelta hasta que un tipo entro en la habitación armando alboroto.

¡Shingo! Quedamos a las doce del mediodía-dice en tono molesto un chico de cabellos cortos, musculosos por su trabajo.

Waaa! –se sobresalta dejando a sus orejas de gato salir por el susto mirando con desprecio al chico.

No me mires así…-tira de él- recolócate esas orejas y ve a vestirte…. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo para montar los decorados.

Si…si…-murmuro moviéndose lentamente, estaba dolorido

Shingo…te dije ya una vez que no regreses tan tarde y dejes de ir de casa cada noche… -le castigo levemente, se estaba preocupando por su amigo que era más bien como un hermano

Si, si…Masa-chan deberías dejar de preocuparte, los gatos somos así, nos gusta salir de paseo…-se encoge de hombros.

Mmm…. Bueno pero espero que no tengas problemas y al menos busca una pareja fija…

No es asunto tuyo tomare precauciones y estar solo con uno es aburrido, supone compromisos- la verdad es que de alguna forma había comenzado a estar con una única pareja ya que el leopardo se molestaba bastante por todas esas tonterías.

Vamos, das muchos problemas…siempre ando viniendo por ti y… -mira suspirando- deberías casar la basura cuando toca….

Luego lo hare-murmura- vamos…- suspira una vez listo para ir, sacando su paquete de cigarros. Durante el camino al trabajo se mantuvo en silencio, llegando al estudio dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo "Espero que tarde demasiado en venir…" pensó para su mismo poniéndose a trabajar, estando tranquilo por un rato. Pronto comenzó a oir cuchicheos, sabía que se avecinaba.

Shingo~ -sonrie el joven actor acercándose tras despedirse de todos- Hagamos un buen trabajo hoy~

Kagami…-lo mira de reojo un poco mal- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- se mueve para trabajar

Vamos, vamos…no voy a hacer nada- hace un puchero fingido

Molestarme, ¿te parece poco?-lo mira de nuevo un tanto serio

Oh, venga~ nunca molesto~ -se pega él – dime, ¿esto tienes que atornillarlo aquí?-le toma un destornillador apretándolo

¡N-No! –le dice un tanto nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca- Primero hay que apretar otros…-le quita el utensilio

Moh…-lo mira desilusionado- está bien, que te parece si me enseñas-aprovecha la cercanía para meterle mano.

P-para…no voy a enseñarte… cómprate un libro de carpintería…-le deja tocarle puesto que si se sobresalta aun llamaría más la atención- Déjame-murmura- no es el lugar para hacer esto…

Eso quiere decir que ¿después vendrás conmigo? –sonrie, había logrado lo que quería

Supongo que si…podría ir…-murmura

Bien, entonces mándame un SMS cuando acabes tu trabajo vendré por ti~ -ple muerde levemente la oreja- pasémoslo también como la noche pasada…

Idiota…-se separa ahora si, tras el mordisco- creo que no es normal tu apetito sexual…creo que anoche ya fue suficiente

El gatito está cansado…-sonrie- entonces solo ven, no te hare nada a no ser que me provoques

¡Quién te provoca!-frunce el ceño cuando le oye como llaman a Kagami para poder grabar la escena.

Acuérdate de notificarme…-se marcha a trabajar

Shingo, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-lo mira- parece que Kagami te cogió aprecio…-ríe un poco-

Masa-chan, no es gracioso…-le bufa un poco

No te molestes, vamos, mi esposa preparo un bento grande para que Shingo coma también.

Bien… vamos a comer…-termina de colocar lo que le faltaba antes de que le molestaran- vamos…-se quitó los guantes dejando los cinturones en el suelo, saliendo fuera aunque era invierno, todavía no hacia frio en exceso- Masa-chan, no hace falta que vengas por mí solo mándame o llama la móvil la próxima vez…

¿Estás seguro de que responderás? –lo mira un tanto dudoso de sus palabras

Si lo hare… solo es que creo que no estaré en casa siempre…

¿Piensas estar jugando todo el día por ahí?- lo dice un tanto sorprendido- desde el día de aquella reunión Kagami y tu estáis muy unidos…no me digas que…-se sonroja un poco- ¿al final asentaste la cabeza?-sonrie de medio lado

No digas tonterías…-habla en tono molesto- soy un gato salvaje…. No va conmigo lo de sentar cabeza, ¡ya te lo dije! –niega

Shingo, algún día tendrás que hacerlo…-suspira- por cierto ¿piensas hacer el fin de semana que viene?

No lo sé…supongo que salir a pasear… solo es un fin de semana normal

Para nada… -agita la cabeza- tenemos un par más de descanso, las producciones se detienen hasta que empiecen las nuevas películas

Ya veo…no lo recordaba…no lo sé ¿Por qué? –lo miro atento mientras comenzaba a comer

Mi esposa y yo nos iremos a un pequeño viaje a la costa, ¿te quieres venir con nosotros?

-niega con fuerza- no, que te parece un estorbo en una pareja de recién casados

No digas tonterías, para nosotros está bien

No, me quedare aquí, así podre disfrutar un poco –ríe- no andarás gritándome~

¡Que malo! – Le quita la comida de su lado, viendo la cara de sorpresa ajena- Encima que me preocupo… entonces tampoco comida~ -come tratando de darle envidia

¿Eeh? –Lo mira moviendo los palillos- solo será un fin de semana, ahora puedes darme comida, ¿sí?

Que interesado eres a veces… -lo mira acercándole de nuevo la comida- terminemos esto y volvamos a trabajar, ya nos queda poco para montarlo terminaremos esto y volvamos a trabajar, ya nos queda poco para montarlo todo

-asiente, comiendo tranquilo saboreando la comida, mirando el cielo que estaba despejado, viendo a los pajarillos revolotear por ahí-

El joven actor que había terminado su trabajo saliendo por la parte trasera con su manager sorprendiéndose al ver a Shingo con su amigo tan tranquilo e incluso sonriendo levemente, sentía leves celos, aunque todavía no había tenido una charla seria desde que volvió de su redaje en el extranjero. Resignado marcho a hacer sus tareas.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas más tarde, como le había dicho, mando un SMS a Kagami, el cual respondió rápidamente, tratando de llegar lo antes posible con su coche, a pensar del tráfico. Por otro lado, Shingo esperaba tomando un café sentado en la puerta cerca del aparcamiento. Una vez vio aparecer al chico se acercó para encontrarse con el

Te has tardado…-le dice mientras entra al coche tranquilo

Había mucho tráfico…-suspira por que su acompañante no tenía una actitud igual a la que tenía con el otro chico

Bien… ¿Entonces vamos a tu casa?- lo mira abrochándose el cinturón

Mmm…-había pensado en ir a dar un paseo…. –lo mira antes de arrancar.

¿Un paseo? –lo mira sorprendo sin saber que responder-

* * *

Continura~ ? Espero hayan disfrutado de la historia y a ver si pronto puedo actualizar esta como otras que tengo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Recibi muchos mensajes acerca de que queriais una continuacion y la verdad no me sentia con muchas ganas de escribir, no sabia como seguir, pero parece que hoy me vino un poco de inspiracion, tal vez lo que leaís sea algo que no sea para tanto... Pero bueno...

Espero que os guste~ como siempre, si quereis un poco de rol de esta pareja en twitter estan los dos casi a diario pasando el rato podeis encontrar a shingo por Shingo_neko

* * *

Si… un paseo… -respondió el mayor- Siempre estamos en mi habitación y parece que Shingo tampoco va a mostrarme donde vive ahora, así que… pensé en hacer algo distinto… -arranco comenzando a mover su coche al sitio deseado. – Además… -se quedó reflexivo por un rato

¿Además? – Pregunto bastante ansioso y curioso por la respuesta de su compañero- Kagami… que tramas… -se acomodó en el asiento-

No tramo nada… gatito desconfiado…-suspiro pesadamente- además, pensé en lo que me dijiste por la mañana… y ya que te veías tan dolorido, pensé en darte un descanso por hoy… pero si no quieres, entonces te lo hare tan duro como ayer… de todos modos parece que te gusta así, me alegra que seamos tan compatibles con nuestros gustos y cuerpos –dijo con cierto tono de diversión en su rostro, mientras miraba a la carretera atento a lo que hacia

Ya veo… -acomodado en ese asiento de aquel lujoso coche, pensó un poco en las palabras de Kagami, no pudo imaginarse que alguien como él iba a ser tan considerado con aquel al que supuestamente amaba, sabía que aquellas palabras eran solo un camelo o eso creía él. El destino de los gatos negros es ser acogidos para jugar y después librarse de ellos, esa era la vida que él había conocido y no esperaba que nada cambiara, pero aun así, miro al conductor- Esta bien… iremos donde quieras de paseo… - hablo, de verdad necesitaba ese descanso, estar tantas horas pasando el rato le hacía pasar factura. Y más cuando apenas pudo dormir correctamente- Después si quieres puedo pasar la noche en tu casa…o me regresare a la mía…

Me parece bien… te llevare a un lugar tranquilo~ -sonrió ante las palabras ajenas, estaba contento de que hubiera accedido ya que Kagami consideraba que Shingo solo quería sexo con él y que no conseguiría nada mas de su parte, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente- Y… después de comer y tal vez tomar un baño caliente, puedas quedarte a dormir en mi casa, por mí no hay problema, no me gusta cuando Shingo huye en mitad de la noche…

Yo no huyo… solo regreso a mi casa después de pasar el rato tan divertido que pasamos… ¿acaso no es lo que debe ser?-alzo una ceja- No es mi costumbre quedarme en casa ajena…

Acaso es porque temes ser echado de allí en la mañana… -dijo en alto- No tienes que preocuparte, yo nunca te pediré que te vayas de casa… Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras –dijo contento-

Idiota… como si alguna vez fuera a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso…-se cruzó de brazos – Mientras vamos a donde tú quieres, dormiré un poco… ese tonto de Masa-chan no me dejo descansar ni un rato… y todo por querer reprenderme por quedarme dormido en la mañana…- cerró sus ojos

Emm… está bien… Puedes dormir si quieres… -sonrie, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la historia con el otro chico- Y… ¿Masa-chan es importante para ti? Parece que se preocupa mucho por ti… ¿acaso sabe tu secreto o ha sido tu amigo sexual en algún momento? –Dijo sin pensar demasiado, los celos le podían nublar la mente en cualquier momento-

-estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada palabra de Kagami cuando de pronto escucho esas cosas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Pero eres bobo o que… -se giró a mirarlo- No tengo esa clase de relación con él… si la tuviera no dejaría que estuviera tan cerca de mi…Tsk… -refunfuño- Solo me trata de esa manera, porque me considera como un hermano…

Ya veo… -rio un poco al ver su reacción y también aliviado por oir esas palabras- entonces… como un hermano… así que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿No? –volvió a preguntar, no solía ser tan abierto, así que tenía que aprovechar el momento

-asintió- si… él era hijo de la familia que me acogió cuando era niño… y más o menos cuido de mi todo ese tiempo…-cerro sus ojos de nuevo- La familia de Masa –chan fue muy amable al cuidar de alguien como yo… no mucha gente sabe acerca de los hombres gatos...

Entiendo… así que es tu familia… -se sintió aliviado- entonces, creo que debería hablar con ellos para pedir tu mano, ¿no crees? –se rio, obviamente se estaba burlado de él- Bueno… descansa un poco mientras llegamos… apenas será media hora

Ba…a… -hizo énfasis en ello- Si te burlas de esa manera, hare que te arrepientas de todo… ya lo veras… la ira de los gatos es muy fuerte… -refunfuño- está bien… dormiré hasta entonces… no te aproveches de mi mientras tanto…

No puedo garantizarte nada de nada, gatito… eres tan irresistible para mí que no puedo hacer nada~ -ríe, mientras siguió conduciendo ahora sí, dejándole descansar un poco, su trabajo era bastante duro. Una vez, llego al lugar, busco una plaza para aparcar y pasar el rato. Aún era temprano, así que Kagami decidió llevarlo a una ciudad cercana que tenía unas aguas termales bastante buenas y para las cuales había conseguido entradas, no le importaba si tenían que pasar la noche en un hotel o algo así y regresar en la mañana, estaba bien con eso, observo un rato a Shingo mientras dormía, no quería despertarle se veía tan lindo ante sus ojos. Pero finalmente se decido por despertarlo. Pensó en hacerlo de una forma sutil y buena para ellos, así que se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, acariciando su mejilla, retirando algunos mechones que se paseaban por el rostro ajeno al estar dormido en el coche-

Mmm… -apretó sus ojos al sentir las caricias y el beso en sus labios, era unas caricias suaves y cálidas, le estaban gustando un poco, pronto sintió que esa mano, comenzó a bajar por su cuello, deslizándose por sus hombros hasta llegar finalmente a la pierna, donde se detuvo para apoyar un poco su peso-

Shingo… ya llegamos… despierta un poco…-le beso de nuevo, esta vez, trato de profundizar un poco más su beso- Si no despiertas voy a hacer cosas pervertidas contigo…

Mann… -le correspondió de nuevo a ese profundo beso, oyendo las últimas palabras del leopardo- Eres un pervertido…que manera de despertarme es esta…-murmuro, mirándole a los ojos según los iba abriendo, se sonrojo al ver el rostro tan cerca del chico, así como sus grandes ojos mirándole atentamente-

Una manera tan dulce como pueda ser… -sonrie, apartándose- ya llegamos, así que salgamos y demos un paseo~ tengo una sorpresa para ti también, así que… - recogió las gafas de sol que ahora estaba en su cabeza a modo de diadema. Quito las llaves del contacto y salió del coche-

Una sorpresa…. –se quedó un poco sorprendido, haciendo lo mismo, quitándose el cinturón y saliendo tras él – Que clase de cosa tienes preparada… -miro a su alrededor al salir del auto- ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto atónito al no reconocer el lugar

Estamos en una ciudad vecina… Demos un paseo... aquí no hay tanta gente, por lo que es mas fácil para mi no ser reconocido…-se encogio de hombros- demos un paseo por la zona centro del pueblo y después te llevare a la sorpresa~

Pero aun no me dijiste que clase de sorpresa es…- lo siguió un poco confuso aun, mirando a su alrededor-

Si te lo digo ahora, no será una sorpresa… así que solo espera… -rio, caminando hacia el centro-¿Cómo se siente tu cuerpo? ¿Descansaste bien?

Si… Aunque el coche no es el mejor sito para hacerlo… pero si… creo que puedo aguantar un rato de paseo si eso es lo que te preocupa… -lo miro de reojo entre mirada y mirada al lugar

Bien… eso es algo que realmente me gusta escuchar~ Disfrutaras mucho entonces de la sorpresa… -camino un poco más rápido- apresurémonos… ¿Quieres algo de comer? Podemos coger algo en algún puesto en el centro

Ya deja de hablar de ella, parece que vas a hacer algo terrorífico…- negó con la cabeza para tratar de apartar todas las cosas que se le ocurrían- Mmm… supongo que tengo algo de hambre… así que podemos parar a comer un poco algo por ahí… creo que traje algo de dinero en la billetera…

No la necesitas… Yo te invito si quieres~ todo sea por mi gatito lindo… - rio al decir esas últimas palabras.

Pero… pero serás…. –cerro sus ojos furioso- te matare un día de estos…

* * *

Continuara~~ (?) Espero poder continuarla, cuando siento ganas de escribir me resulta super sencillo escribir un capitulo tan largo como este, la verdad espero tener mas momentos de iluminacion como estos, no quiero tampoco que sea igual al manga, me gustaría profundizar un poco mas de la historia y realmente, espero que atraves de las otras obras de la autora, se descubran mas cosas de Shingo y Kagami~

Gracias a todos los que leyeron~ Un saludo y un beso~


End file.
